


Cat's Got Your Bulge

by fieryhuntress



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Petplay, Plot With Porn, What Fun You Can Have With Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 23:51:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4241403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fieryhuntress/pseuds/fieryhuntress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nepeta has been hoping for this day since telling her matesprit that she loves petplay and being a kitten. Then, she gets the message that makes her night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cat's Got Your Bulge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chezire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chezire/gifts).



Nepeta had been waiting for today for so very long. Ever since she had shared the fact that she was into petplay with her matesprit, she had been hopeful. But, her love had simply smiled her insufferable smile and walked away after saying “8ye, little kitty. See you l8r”. Equius had had to come over later that night and pet Nepeta until she was calm, who promptly got on his case about telling his own flushcrush about his feelings for him.

“Equhiss, you need to tell him this. He will never know if you don’t tell him!” she said, her light lisping making her sound catlike as usual.

“Nepeta, you know I dislike when you call me that. And, I command you to not interfere in this,” Equius responded strongly.

Nepeta laughed and said, “You know it is what I do, and you know I only call you that when it is important. Tell him!” She thought and then added, “Or I will. You know I have no problems helping those with shipping issues.”

“This is not an issue. It is not something you are to involve yourself with,” he said, some trepidation in his tone.

“Equius,” she began but a chime from her husktop that sounded like a gun being charged up alerted her to a message from someone, “I will help you in the future. I think you should tell him, but you know I just want you to be happy. I got to get this, and you should go and have fun.” As they got up, she couldn’t help a crack, “Think of crabs, my friend, and see what your mind wanders to.”

Equius walked out of the cave and went back to his hive to think about his life, while Nepeta went over to the computer and saw that her matesprit was messaging her, and she felt the usual flutter in her tummy. Every time she messaged Nepeta, Nep felt as happy as the day they had started their matespritship.

AG: Heeeeeeeey, Nepeta

AG: How are you doing

AG: Are you talking with that hulking moirail of yours

AG: I hope he is listening to what you have to say about his quadrants

AC: *the playful kitten bounds towards her beloved happily*

AC: hey vriskers

AC: yeah i was but he still will not listen

AC: but he will eventually

AC: so how are you this evening

AC: what caused this message

AG: Kitty, I was wondering if you would want a little playtime soon

AG: We haven’t in a while and I know mew love when we do it

AG: Plus it has been so very long since we had the other kind of fun ;;;)

AC: really

AC: mew want to play again

AG: Of course kitty I know how much you love it

AG: And it is plenty of fun for me as well ::::)

AC: yes please

AC: when can we do it

AG: Well whenever you can get here

AG: We can do it

AG: Remember your stuff

AC: see mew soon vriskers <3

AG: <3

Nepeta logged off of Trollian and went into her sleep chamber to get her bag. It contained a pair of tiny shorts, a chest band, and some other things. She was prepared for the decent length journey it would be, and expected to spend the day at Vriska’s hive if not longer.

So, prepared for the journey, Nepeta left her hive, and ran in the direction of Vriska’s and Equius’s hives.

 

A few hours later and Nepeta is at the front door of her matesprit’s hive and waiting for her to come answer it. After a few minutes, Nepeta tries the door and finds it open. She walks in, uncertainly, and then sees a platter with a note and a familiar ring of leather on it. The note says “Hey Kitty, get ready and come upstairs. I will put your favorite thing on and we can play.”

So, Nepeta closed the door and stripped down and pulled on the bra band and the tight shorts, her tail sticking out of the hole in the top, and she padded barefoot up the stairs, collar in her hand. The way was long, but when she got to the top, she found her love’s door open and she stood there in all of her radiant glory. She wore nothing much but a tank top and some shorts. No shoes and she was without blemish, having been kept from her more evil ideas by her matespritship with Nepeta.

Nepeta walked up to Vriska, and handed her the collar, before being kissed deeply.

“Hello, Kitty. Have a good trip?” Vriska asked, stepping back.

“Furry much so, Vriskers. And now we play?” Nepeta asked hopefully.

Vriska smiled, “Of course, just present your neck and we will begin. You know the rules?”

Nepeta smiled and spoke as she presented her neck, “No talking while it is on, try to control my self, and if I want, after we can have more fun.”

“Good girl,” Vriska responded, snapping the collar into place.

Nep-Kitty fell onto her hands and feet and looked up at Owner. Owner laughed at Kitty, but put out her hand. Kitty sniffed it and then rubbed her head against it, light fingertip grazings along her horns happened and Kitty had to work to not get distracted. _Later_ , she would tell herself. She saw her toys were laying in a pile, or what she assumed were her toys. There was a ball of yarn and some big plushies to hunt and pounce and some bowls for eating and drinking. Kitty leapt at the plushies and brought down one that looked like a huge spider and another like a dragon. The tentacle thing was harder due to being spherical, but it went down under Kitty’s claws as well. And, naps were wonderful on a huge cat bed.

At a clicking noise, Kitty padded back over to Owner, and presented her belly. Owner rubbed the belly, commenting that Kitty was an awful canine kitty and Kitty wiggled happily. However, as Owner rubbed, her hand came ever closer to Kitty’s bulge, and Kitty wasn’t okay with that in this space. She mrowed her dislike, and Owner said that she knew but wondered if Kitty was ready for other play. That Kitty could go back to Kitty time later, but Owner wanted Matesprit time.

Nepeta nodded and presented her neck. Vriska unlatched the collar and said, “Have fun, Little Kitty?”

With slight effort after a few hours of play, Nepeta responded with, “Loads of fun. But you wanted matesprit time? How about we do that?”

Vriska would lead Nepeta up onto the bed that she had for just this purpose. With Nepeta on the bed, she would straddle her hips and leaning down, kiss along her jawline, nipping periodically.

Nepeta would enjoy this, especially as their lips would touch and she would be captured by the passion with which Vriska kissed her. She would kiss back with equal intensity and soon roaming hands would lead up Vriska’s sides, over her bumps, and into her own bra – lacy, cerulean or olive undoubtedly, and full – where nails would graze over breasts and nipples, causing Vriska to end the kiss to arch her back. Nepeta would pull her shirt off, and then the bra would be revealed; olive with little cerulean designs of her own symbol on the cups. Vriska was always a bit of a sap when it came to lingerie. The bra would be undone and thrown across the room, and Nepeta would sit up, placing her lips on Vriska’s neck and nippling with claws into her sides. She was a bit of a masochist, giving and liking better when she was getting bitten or scratched or even once accidentally penetrated along the sides with a set of claws.

The positions changed and Vriska was pulling off Nepeta’s bra band and her shorts, and kissing down her front to lavish kisses along her love’s nook until the long thick bulge that she so loved made its slimy appearance. She looked up at Nepeta once, before licking up and down the tentacle and slowly winding it around her wrist before taking it into her mouth and down her throat. It was only a few inches shorter than her own but it was at least twice as thick, so getting to the base was always an accomplishment that she loved to have. Vriska did all she could, the cool of her mouth setting off horny pleasure for Nepeta, and Nepeta proceeded to rub  and grab at Vriska’s horns which in turn caused Vriska to lavish more aggressively on her bulge. Soon, Nepeta felt spent, and when she looked down, Vriska’s face was olive from the lips down her chin and onto her bra and halfway up her nose. She looked like she had been pied with olive spoor but she did love to take selfies right after getting her matesprit off orally.

So, when Nepeta felt the warmth of the night air, in comparison, and heard clicks and saw lights flashing, she smiled and laid back. She had a folder on her phone of her favorites and when they were apart, they got great use.

However, once that was all done, and she had cleaned her face off, it was Nepeta’s turn. With a bulge mostly retracted, Vriska smiled, and said, “Ready, Kitty?”

“As ready as I can be, Vriskers,” Nepeta said, moving up the bed so Vriska could get on at the end. Her legs went up, and Vriska sat down in the middle of them and began.

Vriska loved to fuck Nepeta to completion, so Nepeta was used to her legs wrapping around Vriska’s torso as a measure of control, and she did enjoy how Vriska’s bulge was feeling. It was nice and long and somewhat thin, so it drew leisurely tracks along her thighs in cerulean before dancing along her nook and plunging in, with an audible gasp from Nepeta at the cold. She always called her love “An Arctic Plunge of Love”, even knowing there were colder specimens around. But Vriska plunged into Nepeta and the rocking and thrusts began and Nepeta couldn’t help purring and meowing like a cat in heat, Vriska’s hands grasping onto her hips and sides and leaving lazy scratches along both. Sex without scarring on both parties was always considered a failure by both of them, and they always wore the scars with pride until they faded. But, Vriska’s long bulge was winding its way into her nook, and the cold icicle felt wonderful as Nepeta heated up and she was mrowing and purring as her nook was filled with cerulean, slight drippage occurring onto the bed, and as Vriska finished her thrusts and came inside of Nepeta, she would feel the cold reaching out into her, making everything cold and she knew that when Vriska pulled out, her nook would look like Vriska’s face after her blowjob. So, with a smile, she lay back and felt the cold retract and then heard the pictures being taken. Vriska loved pictures and Nepeta allowed her ones of her own nook.

Once Vriska was done, she cleaned off Nepeta, and the two of them lay next to  each other in the bed, Vriska silent as she always was after an orgasm and tonight’s had felt like it had been a huge one.

Nepeta cuddled into Vriska, who hummed songs from her childhood, which was a normal post-coital thing for them. Nepeta thought she would learn them one day to serenade her matesprit, but for the time being, she loved the humming.

When a full half hour had passed and Vriska was still silent, Nepeta simply could not help herself with what she asked of her love. “Vriskers, cat got your bulge?”

That earned her a withering glare and an annoyed smile. Along with a lovely kiss. They soon fell asleep, safe in each other’s arms. The pirate and the huntress were always safe in their dreams together.

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot one element, but I hope that it is still very good.


End file.
